Shikon High
by xtifniax
Summary: Ihe Inuyasha Gang is in their senior year at Shikon High. Kagome is a new student, will Inuyasha and Kagome ever hit off? InuKag, SessKaug, NarKik, ShiRin, KogAya, SanMir. At the Beginning, InuKagSess. Don't freaking flame me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The First Day 

"Kagome, honey? I need you to help me with these dishes, please?"

Kagome sighed. Ever since they had moved from their old home, Canada, to Japan, she had been constantly asked to do dishes and other chores. Stumbling downstairs and nearly falling over her cat, Buoy, Kagome silently did the dishes. After, she trudged back upstarts, and glanced out the window. Anyone who had seen the young girl look out the window would have instantly fallen in love with the cream complexion, soft grey eyes, or the raven black hair that blew this way and that in the wind.

"Sis! I need you to tell me how to get to my new school. I think that I misplaced the map again!" The cheerful voice of her little brother made Kagome turn around and look at him.

"Souta, it is just that way, about a five minutes walk. If you look out the window, you can see the flag in the front yard."

"Thanks, sis. You're the best!" Souta happily bounced out of his sister's room. Kagome yawned and went to sleep. It was quite late already, and she had to go to school the next day.

The Next Day

A waft of warm air blew into the window frame and blew across Kagome's face. Startled, she sat up and looked around. Finding that the window was open just a little bit, Kagome sighed and shut the window. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was 7:15.

'Time to get up and go to school!' Kagome thought eagerly. She wondered what her new school would be like, especially since her old school was quite small. Yawning, she smiled and stumbled downstairs after grabbing her favorite pink shirt, with purple flowers, and a pair of jeans with sparkles. Grabbing a comb from her wardrobe dresser, she then proceeded to do her daily ritual of combing her hair and brushing her teeth. Quickly splashing water onto her face, she ran down the stairs like an over aged preschooler. (BTW, Kagome has a washroom in her bedroom. Just thought I would clear that up.)

''Mom? I'm ready for school...'' Kagome started up the toaster, with two pieces for her and one piece for Souta.

Her mother's hoarse voice surprised Kagome. ''I don't feel all that well today, Kagome. Can you take Souta to school?"

"Um...Sure." Kagome's hands shook as she grabbed the jam container and spread jam on her breakfast. Souta came down, and she handed him his breakfast.

"Gee, thanks, sis!" Souta happily munched on his bread and smiled at his big sister.

"OK, Souta. Ready for school?"

"Alright...let's go!"

Kagome and Souta boarded Kagome's car, a red sports car. Souta looked plainly happy, and Kagome was, for the most part, quite happy. However, the daily troubles of an average 12th grader were already overcoming her. She didn't have any knowledge of the school, but had done a web search and found the school's CRIMINAL RECORD. Imagine, this school had a criminal record! Scanning down and looking at all the different people and their pictures, she spotted someone that looked just like her. Running a search on the name, Kikyou, Kagome found an abdominal amount of CRIMINAL information on 'Kikyou'. They ranged from trashing the school to actual harassment of all types.

Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat, and tried not to think of all the horrible things that were to happen if Kagome got on Kikyou's bad side. Holding her head up high and her schedule in her hands, she entered the school. Immediately, she was swept away by the roar of the school. There were at least a thousand people jammed into the school, and at least five hundred in this particular hallway. Trying not to faint from the combined smells of cologne, perfume, and sweat, she tried to find her way around.

After several attempts, she was sitting in her classroom, in a quiet corner of the class, when two boys, each with lovely silver hair, and one with dog ears, while the other with purple markings on his face sat down on either side of each other. Both smiling at her, she gave each of them a curt nod and stared straight ahead.

"Hi, miss. My name's Sesshomaru, how do you do?" The voice sounded like a rainbow. It was natural and perfect, with the perfect mix of both high and low pitches.

"Miss. My name is Inuyasha. It's very nice to meet you." Inuyasha's voice was more masculine, but it fitted him. Smiling at her, Inuyasha presumed leaning forward and trying to get Kagome to talk to him.

When she felt Sesshomaru do the same, she sighed, and put her head down on the desk. After a good five or ten minutes like that, she heard the teacher step into the classroom and she raised her head.

"Good morning, class. My name is Mr. Akastu, and it is good to see all of you back here. However, there are some new faces, which is to be expected. Now, I'm teaching the respectful class of Math, and today, you'll be doing something easy. You are required to write out all the definitions of these words. They are to be handed in at the start of next class." Mr. Akastu snapped his fingers, and each student was brought a laptop. "These are your new laptops that your school funds are paying for. They are completely teacher controlled and are monitored all the time. You will use this laptop for the rest of the year, to take care to keep them in good condition. The only program that you have to communicate with your peers is Web Messenger, where you are expected to contact your friends for asking about homework or other educational things. The Web Messenger is not monitored, and you will have the whole school on your messenger buddy list. Begin your assignments!"

A list of words popped up on Kagome's desktop. Opening it, she found a list of 100 math terms that had to be defined. Almost instantly, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had messaged her, asking her for her name. (The e-mails were classified by last name, and each student had their last name stamped on their school uniform. (It's the richest school possible.)

* * *

Hey, this is my first fanfic, be nice! 

Do you like it so far? What happens to Kagome? Hmm…I wonder…

Remember! Read and REVIEW!

That's right. Do you see the purple button down there?

Click it.

That's right, Click. The. Button.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Text Messages, E-mails, and a new friend… 

Inuyasha, being the immature type, had said,

_Hey, Higurashi. What's your real name? _

_I'm not gonna tell you, you freak. _

_I am so not a FREAK! _

_Stalker. _

_TT _

Sesshomaru, being more independent and more experiences typed a better message.

_You have lovely eyes, Higurashi. _

_o.o _

_How about we go out for a movie tonight? _

_You don't even know my first name, mister. _

_Then why don't you tell me? _

_Drop dead. _

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both sighed. It was easier said then done, getting Higurashi to be their girlfriend. They both looked at her computer, and found her doing homework assigned by the teacher.

_Hey, what is your name? _

_I told you. I'm not gonna tell you, Inu-baka… _

_Don't call me a baka. Do you even know what that means? _

_Idiot. I'm not completely clueless about Japanese, you know…Don't be a fool, Inuyasha. I know that you already have a girlfriend… _

_Wha…HEY HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? _

_Someone told me. _

_Who is that SOMEONE! _

_Why should I tell you? _

Kagome blocked Inuyasha, shortly after.

_Hi, love. _

_What the …WHO ARE YOU.. _

_Your new boyfriend, Sesshomaru… _

_Excuse me… _

_Be my girlfriend, Kagome… _

_Over my dead body. _

Be my girlfriend, Higurashi…

Over my dead body.

Kagome blocked Sesshomaru right after. 'How can I get these boys away from me? They're like dogs with a bone, they won't let go!' Stuck on this problem, she finished her homework in class and got ready for the next class. Suddenly, an e-mail popped up.

It was from Inuyasha.

_Hi, Higurashi. I just want to tell you, that we have the same schedules. Can you tell me your first name please? And please unblock me. It's quite rude to block people that you don't even know!_

Furious, Kagome clicked the 'reply' button and typed furiously.

_Go away, Inu-Baka. You are being a real pain in the neck. I will not TELL YOU MY FIRST NAME! I WILL NOT UNBLOCK YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

Satisfied, Kagome sent the e-mail and sighed. A message popped up on her desktop, and she looked it.

_Hey, girl. You look like you need a friend. My name's Sango._

_Sango? Nice to meet you. My name's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi._

_You look like a new transfer student. Welcome to Shikon High._

_That's really kind of you. What's your next class?_

_English. With Mr. Hika…_

_Cool! I have the same class…Wanna sit together?_

_Sure. I'll show you around the school…_

"Class! Please pack up and leave for the next class!" Mr. Akastu said. "Remember your homework!"

Kagome packed up and waited by the door for her new friend, Sango. Soon, a girl in a pink top and a green skirt walked up.

"Welcome to Shikon High, Kagome. Hey, do you know the two people that you were sitting with?"

"Two boys named Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, I think…"

"You do know that they're at the top of the population chain, do you not?"

"Population chain? Oh yeah….really? They seem quite stupid to me, personally."

Sango chuckled. "Just because they're at the top doesn't mean that they aren't stupid…"

With a laugh, Sango and Kagome departed for their next class, however, bumping into a very interesting male.

"Good morning, Ladies!"

* * *

I'm sorry to leave you a cliffhanger. But I really need to take a break from writing, my fingers are all cramped. I've written more that four chapters right now, however not all about this story.

You know the drill…Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

OK. Just thought that I should do a little answering the question type of thing before I start the chapter. 

young kagome- Sesshomaru is intrested because he doesn't have a girlfriend yet, that's all.

And thank you to everyone else for adding me to their favourite authour list...and giving me such nice reviews! Thank you all!

**Warning, some bad language. Don't read if you don't like swearing. Mind, some of the swearing is in Japanese, and its mainly Inuyasha and Kikyo who swear in english.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Sango's Anger**

"Good morning, Ladies." The school's resident pervert snuck up behind the two unsuspecting girls, and there was an uncomfortable moment, followed by two slaps, and a cry of "HENTAI!".

I think that you know what happened. I don't think that I need to explain.

Miroku, lying in a daze on the hallway floor, stared up at the ceiling, and wondered why girls didn't like him being perverted to them as much as he liked being perverted to them.

Sango walked to her next class in a huff, while Kagome poked Miroku's still body twice and then followed her angry friend.

"That pervert HAS NO NERVE!" Sango sat down in her seat, angrily. Kagome, quietly, took the seat next to her friend and tried her best to calm her down. However, she was still fuming as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took seats, one in front of Kagome, and one behind her.

"Hey, Kagome-Chan. You're looking really great today! What did you do with your hair?" Inuyasha tried to talk to Kagome, but didn't get very far.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL PIG SWINE. HOW DARE YOU TALK TO KAGOME LIKE THAT. YOU'RE A DIRTY TWO-TIMER, YOU BAKA YAROU!" Sango literally exploded in Inuyasha's face.

Sesshomaru chuckled, and turned around in his seat. "Kagome-Chan, you have a wonderful name."

"YOU TOO, SESSHOMARU! DON'T THINK THAT YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOUR BROTHER JUST TRIED TO DO!" Sango took Sesshomaru's head in one hand, and Inuyasha's hand in another. Taking them both, she knocked them together cartoon-style.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru spaced out for a little bit. Seeing stars, they both shakily sat in their seats and didn't even try to talk to Kagome, with Sango so near.

"Good morning, class. My name is Mr. Hika, and I will be your English teacher for the rest of the month. The first unit that we're going to study is Literature, thus refer to this class as 'Literature 12' for a little while. Your homework is to read this e-book, and answer the questions after. You have the whole class to do this, and it is to be handed in next class."

Kagome looked at the title. Then she realized that her friend, Sango, was still quite angry and about to yell at Inuyasha again.

"Sango. CALM DOWN." Kagome hissed in Sango's ear. "Don't get into detention!" Kagome pulled her hotheaded friend back into her seat and opened the e-book for her. "READ!"

Sango stared at Kagome, then nodded and started to read. "Message me!" Sango whispered.

Kagome nodded.

Sango. Don't loose you temper like what you did today. I was scared for you, that you would get injured. You're my only friend, you know.

I'm sorry. I'm just hotheaded sometimes.

Hotheaded doesn't describe it. It's more like you're an active volcano when you get mad.

snort Yeah rite.

Seriously! XP

No way.

I'm not kidding.

Yea Rite…I'm not that angry am I?

Yes you are.

Really? I'm sorry, Kagome-Chan. Hey, can I call you Kag-Chan?

Sure.

Hey, Kag-Chan…what's your schedule?

Let's see…Next class is Science with Makanico, then Socials with Taijiya.

What a coincidence! I have the same schedule.

Another message popped up.

Hello. Kagome. Its me Inuyasha.

I blocked you, didn't I?

What happened was that there's no such thing as blocking.

Baka. There is too.

Is not on Web Messenger. Feh.

Baka. You are such a stuck up yarou.

AM NOT! Don't call me a bastard!

YAROU!

STOP IT.

I apologize.

What? confused look

I said, I apologize.

I'm sorry too.

BUT YOU ARE A TWO TIMER. I WILL NEVER BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND.

But but but…

GO AWAY INUYASHA.

Look, I already broke up with Kikyou! Will you be my girlfriend? Please?

No. Go away!

Kagome closed the conversation.

Inu-Chan?

o.o

Its me, Kikyou. I saw you talking to that bitch Kagome.

Kagome is not a bitch!

She is too.

IS NOT!

Fine. Whatever you say, Inu-Chan! You used to call her a bitch, you know.

When did I do that?

When she first came to this school. You were like, "What a bitch."

KIKYOU! I DID NOT.

YOU DID TOO, INU-CHAN!

I AM NOT INU-CHAN TO YOU ANYMORE!

Inuyasha closed the conversation and refused to talk to Kikyou, no matter what she said.

"Alright class, you are dismissed for lunch." Mr. Hika opened the door. "Remember what you have for homework!"

"Inu-Chan!" Kikyou's squeal could be heard from all the way down the hall. "Inu-Chan!" She began to lay kisses on him, only to find that he was awkwardly pushing her away.

"Kikyou the Bitch." Sango's voice turned icy cold and curt. "Inuyasha already broke up with you. Can't you get that through that morass you call a brain?"

"No he didn't! He's still my Inu-Chan!"

"No I'm not, Kikyou." Inuyasha said to her.

Kagome walked right past Inuyasha, stepping on his foot, hard.

Inuyasha winced. "This new girl is strong..."

Sango ran off after Kagome, and Inuyasha ran off after Sango.

Kikyou, however, was fuming. 'Bitch!'

Looks like someone's not a happy camper. Serves her right, though. I wonder what Kikyou will do in her revenge?

Read and Review! They make me write faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Uh-Oh, Inuyasha 

"MY INU-CHAN! I WANT HIM BACK!" Kikyou yelled at herself in the mirror.(No, she's not losing her sanity. She's just, well, a bit freaked out.) Ever since Inuyasha had broken up with her, all of her friends had left her. Glaring at the mirror, she began to use her brain to formulate a wonderful plan that would be sure to have Inuyasha come back to her. She thought and thought and thought until she was sure that there was almost nothing in her mind, until she reached the part about Inuyasha wanting to start a defense class for younger children.

'I'll use that and get my Inu-Chan!" Kikyou grinned wickedly and pulled out her cell phone.

_InuChan_

_Go away Kikyou_

_But inuchan_

_We r thru go away Kikyou_

_Inu_

_Leave me n kagome alone_

_No Inu I love you_

_I hate you Kikyou_

_But Inu I love you_

_u wer only using me go away_

_I love you inuchan_

_I hate you Kikyou_

_Inu please_

_get it thru your brain we r thru_

_I will not u r my love Inu_

_go away_

Inuyasha shut off his phone. Kikyou clenched her fists. She needed to get her Inu-chan back.

Most likely murder. This of course was no challenge to Kikyou. She had killed quite a lot of people, and was quite willing to kill another if that meant winning Inu-Chan.

"Now, how to kill that bitch Kagome? I think that she's the reason my Inu-Chan won't come to me." Kikyou wondered aloud.

"Three methods. Poison. Fatal Accident. Murder." Now, which one will make my Inu-Chan suffer the most? POISON. The slowest acting poison in existence, mind. I will get my Inu-Chan back!"

Kikyou went to her locker, and looked for her poison kit. "Nope… Nope... AHA!" There was a small black bottle with the label almost impossible to read. "My own special little mix of poisons. Excellent."

Kikyou now hacked into Kagome's locker and dumped three drops into her food. "Die, Kagome. Die. And Suffer."

"And that concludes our science class. Remember, you have the life sciences project due the class after next." Ms. Makanico dismissed the class. "See you next week!"

Sighing, Kagome opened her locker, and took out her lunch. Inuyasha, being a hanyou, could detect poison, but the moment that he smelled it, Kagome had taken a bite out of her lunch. And fainted.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's anguished cry rang throughout the whole school and brought the teachers running. "Wake up, Kagome. Wake up."

"What happened here, Inuyasha?"

"Well, Ms. Maku, there was something in Kagome's lunch that made her sick. I don't know what it is, however."

"OH MY GOD. GET KIKYOU HERE NOW!" Green veins were spreading down Kagome's arms. "IT'S ONE OF KIKYOU'S POISONINGS! I WANT KIKYOU HERE RIGHT NOW WITH THE ANTIDOTE!"

"I'm sorry, Principal. I don't make Antidotes. Never." Kikyou's voice brought all hope crashing down on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"KIKYOU! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FROM SHIKON HIGH FOR THE WHOLE SCHOOL YEAR. YOU MUST REPEAT THE SENIOR YEAR THREE TIMES! GET OUT!"

Kikyou stalked off, mad. Inuyasha, however, was shaking the poor girl and trying to wake her. The green veins in Kagome's arms were becoming thicker and darker too, which showed signs of severe poisoning.

Kagome wasn't waking or anything, but with each moment she looked like she was about to get up, and then fell back into her coma.

Waiting for Kagome to die and claiming Inuyasha was not an easy task for Kikyou. She wanted to go and claim her Inu-Chan from Kagome's arms, but for every attempt that she made, she managed to land herself on the floor, in the garbage can, or even in a locker. Sango, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were all quite mad at the girl responsible for Kagome's poisoning.

Inuyasha pounded a fist into a nearby locker, making quite a large dent. The only way he felt that he could avenge Kagome was to beat the tar out of Kikyou's smug face. He wanted her to die, literally. So, when she saw the girl that had killed his Kagome, he shoved her in places where her filthy face could not be seen. Often it was a garbage can or an empty locker. Inuyasha had received several locks from an unknown person, and he always carried one with him. After shoving Kikyou in a locker, he proceeded to lock the locker and leave her there for a little while, or a whole period of class.

_Inuyasha_

_who is this_

_sango_

_what is it_

_kagome_

_where_

_nurse office come quick_

_what happened_

_shes alive_

_really_

_yes come quick_

Inuyasha felt as if a miracle had happened. Kagome Higurashi was back from the dead! Sprinting as fast as he could, he ran towards the nurse's office. Kikyou watched from the back with hate in her eyes. there was only one thing to do to get her Inuyasha back. And it involved a dirty trick.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Running in to the nurse's office, Inuyasha saw his girlfriend sitting up on the couch and rubbing her eyes. "You're safe…"

Wrapping the girl in a tight hug, Inuyasha felt so happy. Then, he heard someone come in. Not just one person, but three.

"Inuyasha! HOW COULD YOU? YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU AND KIKYOU WERE THROUGH!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"What…" Inuyasha was stunned. Kagome was sitting on the couch and walking through the doorway?

"YOU UNGRATEFUL HANYOU! HOW COULD YOU! THAT WAS KIKYOU THAT YOU WERE HUGGING!"

"Uh-oh…"

"THAT'S IT, HANYOU! WE ARE THROUGH. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Kagome! I thought that she was you! Kagome!"

"Inu-Chan! You hugged me!" the delighted Kikyou smiled at her new boyfriend. "I love you, Inu-Chan."

"GET AWAY FROM ME, KIKYOU. I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED KAGOME'S RELATIONSHIP WITH ME! HOW COULD YOU!"

"You don't understand, Inu-Chan. I love you!"

"YOU WERE ONLY USING ME LAST YEAR!"

"Honestly. Inu-Chan, I was NOT using you!"

"GO AWAY KIKYOU! WE ARE THROUGH! THIS MEANS YOU LEAVE KAGOME AND ME ALONE!" Inuyasha punched Kikyou in the face and dusted his hands off. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

Oh dear, Inuyasha. Don't make that mistake again. You know the drill, Read and Review!  
Tifnia likes your reviews. They make tifnia write faster and better too…XD 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Backfire! 

"Inuyasha. Why did you punch Kikyou in the face? I know that you may not like her, and she did poison Kagome, but that doesn't mean that you have the license to punch Kikyou in the face." Ms. Maku, the principal, stared at the senior in front of her.

"Well, Ma'am…"

"Don't call me Ma'am. Call me Ms. Maku."

"Well, Ms. Maku, I like Kagome, and Kikyo likes me, and Kagome and Kikyo hate each other."

"What did she do. Spit it out."

"Impersonate Kagome and like make it look like we're like, together."

"Interesting tale, Inuyasha. However, unprovoked attack on an unarmed senior calls for a heavy punishment. However, given the circumstances, of course…" The principal trailed off.

Inuyasha looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"No, Inuyasha. You need to learn your lesson. Therefore, I punish you with three weeks of toilet duty. That's right, toilet duty. Every day after school, you must report to the janitor's office and clean out all the washrooms, regardless of gender. Good day, Inuyasha."

"Ms. Maku! You can't do this to me, Yara Maku!"

"Excuse me, Inuyasha. What did you just call me?"

"Yara Maku, escaped convict."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"You are the famed prisoner, Yara Maku, who escaped from Hiriji Prison and left a little note for the police, did you not? You had plastic surgery, but you can never fool the nose, can you." Inuyasha smirked and tapped his nose. "For something that's worth my while, I won't mention your name to the police. However, I think toilet duty is pushing it a little too far."

Principal Maku sat in the corner, fuming. "Alright, here." She pushed a twenty over to Inuyasha. "A twenty every week if you don't tell on me."

Inuyasha smelled the bill. "Only twenty?"

"Alright, make it fifty. I expect you not to tell anyone about this."

"Whatever, convict."

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha?"

"What, Yara?"

"Consider Kikyou suspended for the next little while."

"Very good, convict."

"Don't call me convict."

"Whatever, Yara."

"Get out of my office, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha left and smiled evilly.

* * *

How'd you people like this short short short chapter? I'm sorry for making it so short, but I'll make the next one extra long for you people. Sorrie about that, its just that I have so many tests this week!

However, if someone does review…then I will write more tmrw and post it up….I like reviews.

Now I'd like to take a moment to look at my reviews.

Hmmmm……

**sourapple1000** - Kagome is a priestess, so she can't be killed by poisons unless they're made especially for mikos. however, Kikyo's poison did have something for mikos in it, but it wasn't fatal for Kagome. Kikyo snuck back into the school, and she bribes the principal the same way inuyasha does. I forgot to add that part in where Kikyo bribes Ms. Maku.

thankyou to everyone else for your wonderful and positive replies.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - And They're Back Again/The Basketball Tournament 

Thank you to everyone who has given me such kind reviews over these past few days. Here is the long awaited **sixth chapter**, which I wrote extra long for you guys.

* * *

"Excuse me, class." Mr. Hika tried to make an announcement, but failed. "EXCUSE ME, CLASS!" 

Everyone stopped and looked at the English teacher.

"There will be a sports block next block, instead of Science, Math, or whatever class you have. You are expected to report to the field, assembled in groups of five. Please take this time to choose your five-person groups now."

Everyone started to get up and move around. For some reason, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru ended up sitting together. Mr. Hika looked at this the wrong way and chose them to be in one group. Before anyone could protest, Mr. Hika sent down the form and dismissed everyone.

"I guess that we're in one group, then." Kagome's voice, normally nice and cheery, was suddenly cold and curt. "I'll see you guys out on the field."

"Inuyasha! I think that Kagome's still mad at you for accidentally hugging Kikyou, even though you two aren't together." Sesshomaru remarked, as Sango ran after her hurt friend. "You should have realized that. Go apologize to the poor girl, Inuyasha."

"WHAT?"

"Apologize to Kagome, baka."

"I WILL NOT!"

"Fine then. If you don't want a girlfriend by the Halloween carnival, then don't apologize. From what I know, that leaves you open for Kikyou…" Sesshomaru smirked and left to comb his silky hair.

"Sesshomaru, that's not funny!"

"Little brother, I suggest that you apologize to Kagome as soon as possible."

"Feh. Like she would take it."

"She would. All girls do. However, do not do it with words only. Do it with flowers and chocolates too. Or something like that."

"Where am I gonna get the money?"

"Earn it."

Snorting, Inuyasha stalked off. He noticed Kagome and eavesdropped on her conversation.

"Sango, I wish that Inuyasha would stop being such a two timer!" Kagome pouted.

"He's not that bad, Kagome. You and Kikyou do look really alike."

"Hmph. Just because we look alike doesn't mean that he has to hug that wretched girl."

"I feel kind of bad for you…"

"KIND OF BAD?"

"Hey Kagome, there's a Halloween carnival coming up."

"Don't tell me that I should take that ungrateful hanyou."

"How do you want your boyfriend to come and pick you up?"

Inuyasha smiled. This conversation was really turning his way.

"I'd like him to come with white roses, they're my favorite, you know…and a heart-shaped box of chocolates…" Kagome laughed softly.

"That sounds so wonderful…"

"I'm not done. He would be wearing like a black tux…with a flower pinned onto it…Kyaaa!"

Sango laughed. Then she looked around and saw Inuyasha. And whispered something to Kagome.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL HANYOU!" Kagome exploded in Inuyasha's face. "HOW DARE YOU GET SO CLOSE WITHOUT EVEN A DECENT APOLOGY, YOU PIG-SWINE! GET BACK HERE NOW…."

Inuyasha turned the corner, and ran far away from Kagome. "White roses. Chocolates. That Sesshomaru was really right, this time."

"All teams please report to the field immediately."

"Oh crap."

Inuyasha ran to the field, which was, conveniently placed on the other side of the school. Panting and about to collapse, Inuyasha joined his teammates. "Gomen, Team."

"Oh, Inuyasha!" He turned and saw Kagome smiling at him. "Catch!"

Inuyasha, unsuspectingly, looked at what Kagome was throwing, and tried to catch it. It looped his neck, and Kagome cried the word 'Sit'.

Guess what happened.

Inuyasha fell to the ground with an almighty CRASH.

Kagome and Sango laughed and laughed, until their faces were turning purple from the lack of oxygen.

"You haven't seen what happens when I say 'Heel' yet, Inuyasha. Oops!"

Inuyasha's necklace threw Inuyasha against the ground a couple times. Sango and Kagome laughed harder.

Inuyasha growled and stood up. Kagome said 'Sit'. Inuyasha fell down again. Kagome laughed so hard that she was rolling on the ground.

"That Kagome really pisses me off." Inuyasha grumbled and clasped onto Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"And I'd like to call Inuyasha up here to make a little speech about the tournament."

"Tournament?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, come up here."

"Alright."

Just as Inuyasha went up on the podium, Kagome said 'Sit!' Inuyasha fell to the floor, and was humiliated in front of the whole school.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and found a little piece of paper on the podium. He read from that paper.

"Students and Teachers, you know that every year, blah blah blah…."

After Inuyasha's speech (Didn't want to bore you people to death) He left the stage and tried to pull the necklace off. Failing, he sighed and returned to his team.

"Kagome take these off!" Inuyasha ticked Kagome without mercy.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was laughing so hard. "You're gonna kill me!"

He tickled Kagome even harder. "Take Them OFF!"

Kagome tried to speak, but her voice couldn't be heard, it was being covered over by her laughs, as Inuyasha tickled Kagome even more.

He stopped, finally. "Take them off, Kagome!"

Gasping for air, Kagome managed one word. "HEEL!"

BAM! CRASH! THUD Inuyasha was on the floor again. "You're a bad boy, Inuyasha. SIT!" Crash!

"Sorry, Kagome! Now can you take it off?"

"BAH. I just won't say 'Sit' or 'Heel' again, OK? oops, Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…"

"Sorry. Inuyasha."

"It's OK, Kagome…"

Inuyasha stalked away. Kagome gave Sango a look, that said 'What did I do wrong?'

Sesshomaru walked away with an amused expression on his face, and bumped into a young girl that had red eyes.

"Sesshomaru! Where'd you go off too?"

"Ah, Kaugra! You see, I wanted to be on your team, but…."

"You've never been good with excuses, Sesshy. I have to be with Naraku, Kohaku, Kanna, and that kid Hakudoushi."

"Aren't you guys all the evil guys in the play?"

"Yep. Sesshy, you have a mind for such things…Now, try to let me win, OK?" Kaugra winked at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru blew her a kiss. (Awww…)

"SESSHOMARU COME OVER HERE NOW!" Inuyasha yelled at his older brother.

"Coming, little one. Oh yes, Kagome. Are you and my little brother back again?"

Kagome laughed. "Yes, we are. Inuyasha has the cutest puppy eyes. He's so adorable!"

"Listen up, team. We're going to be playing 5 on 5 basketball, with about 25 minutes worth of games. Our opponent, for the first game, will be Team A, which consists of Rin, Jaken, Ayame, Koga, and Kaede. You can choose your checks, just meet in the new gym, the one on Campus B, in about 15 minutes. Here are your uniforms." Inuyasha informed the whole team, and smiled. "Lets go!"

Kagome and Sango walked off to the girl's changing rooms, where they looked at their new basketball uniforms. Complete with their last name and a number stamped on the back, it had a pair of button-down pants, (You know, the kind with the buttons all the way down the side…) a sports jacket, a jersey, and a pair of basketball shorts. All were blue, with the letters white, and a white outline. Pulling on their apparel, Kagome and Sango ran off towards the gym, with their regular clothes in their own duffel bag, which was the same style as their clothes.

"Welcome, students and teachers, to the annual Shikon High Basketball Tournament! Everyone, please be seated, as we watch the first match, consisting of Team A and B. Team A and B, please step out onto the court." The principal, Ms. Maku, was yelling into the microphone, and in the stadiums, each student got a small viewing player, which allowed them to watch the match instead of having to strain their eyes.

Inuyasha and his team ran out onto the court, clad in blue, while the other team, led by Koga, was wearing red. Miroku, their worst player, was sitting on the bench, and was staring at the cheerleaders. (Typical Miroku Behavior.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Everyone Hates Kikyou/Sango's new pet 

I'm sorry that this chapter came a bit late, but it was due to the fact that I was buried under my homework, resulting in my not being able to write. However, its only a couple days late, so hopefully you can forgive me!

Inuyasha and Koga faced off in the center, both tensed and ready for the ball. Sango, Kagome, and Sesshomaru were waiting calmly for the ball. The referee's whistle blew, and Inuyasha managed to tip the ball to Sesshomaru. Taking the ball down the court with ease, Sesshomaru scored, while Kaugra cheered her boyfriend on in the stands.

"Yeah! Go Sesshomaru! WHOO!" Kaugra's cry could be heard throughout the whole gym, and everyone grinned but made no jokes.

After the Game

"OH MY GOSH WE WON! GO TEAM A!" The team crowded around the center of the basketball court. "YEAH!" Happy that they won, Inuyasha decided to treat his whole team to a small snack at the nearest snack bar, which happened to be Dairy Queen.

After everyone had changed, and people began to go home, everyone hopped into Inuyasha's blue mini-van, and off they drove to Dairy Queen.

"I'd like a dipped chocolate cone, vanilla flavored." Kagome and Sango both had the same thing.

"One raspberry slush!" Miroku smiled at the serving lady, and looked at cough. Which earned him a smack in the head from Sango.

"Double Fudge Brownie Blizzard!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha called.

"That will be $15.06." The cashier smiled at the teens, while Inuyasha forked over a crisp new 20 dollar bill. "Oh my gosh….we won the first game of the tournament!"

"Your change is $4.96, Have a nice day!"

The group sat down in one of the corner booths. For a while, there was no sound, just people eating their ice cream and drinking slushies.

"Inuyasha, thanks, you know, for paying for these…" Kagome and Sango said the same thing. (XD they seem to be alike, ehhh?)

"You're welcome, Kagome. And you too, Sango." Inuyasha blushed, it was the first time someone actually had thanked him for something that he had ever done.

"Don't be silly, Inuyasha…It's common politeness to say that…"

Suddenly, the door of DQ opened, and a yell of 'INU-CHAN!' could be heard throughout the whole DQ restaurant.

"Oh my god, it's the bi-Kikyou. Get out of this restaurant, you don't need to contaminate it." Sango's chilly voice made Kikyou blink twice, and then hug Inuyasha harder.

"Inu-chan! Be a good doggy and slap that bit-Sango for me, won't you?"

"Shut up Kikyou."

"Excuse me? I thought that we're together…"

"NO WE'RE NOT. GO AWAY, KIKYOU!"

"Inu-Chan…" Kikyou made a pouty face.

"Go away, Kikyou." Inuyasha gave her a hard shove.

Now imagine Kikyou colliding with someone holding a tray of assorted ice-cream, one of them being an apple caramel blizzard. Now watch as the blizzard kinda flies in the air and onto Kikyou's shirt, which just happens to be a brand new white shirt…

Yeah, you know what happened…

Everyone in the restaurant cracked up and was laughing their head off. Just for laughs, Miroku dumped the rest of his raspberry slushie on Kikyou, and Kikyou now resembled a Christmas tree, because of the fact that other people were pouring things onto her as well. Needing to get rid of some ice-cream, DQ decided to put a couple colorful slushies and ice-creams on the counter, and everyone watched as Kikyou became the most colorful Christmas tree ever.

Kikyou ran off, and guess what happened to her…

A wild squirrel found its way onto Kikyou's legs. Now, we know that squirrels have sharp claws and like to climb up, right? Anyways, Kikyou was scratched and bloody at the end of the episode because the squirrel had managed to claw its way up her leg, up her short pant, up her shirt, and past her face.

A hobo holding a cup of salt water magically appeared in front of Kikyou, lost his balance, and poured salt water all over Kikyou.

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then the whole street was filled with the laughing of people watching Kikyou try to stop the pain by rubbing herself, and Kikyou's screams.

Inuyasha and Kagome were laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes, as well as Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. That's right. Emotionless Sesshomaru was laughing so hard, he had to go to the washroom after.

Still clutching their stomachs and laughing, Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of the gang headed back towards Inuyasha's minivan and started to drive to Inuyasha's house, where everyone had left their stuff, because they were working there last night.

"That was so funny, guys. Hey, how about bubble tea when we get to my place?" Inuyasha asked the group.

"Inuyasha, we don't have any tapioca left!"

"Damnit!"

"Don't swear, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru lightly smacked the back of Inuyasha's head.

"Damnit, Sess! I'm driving!"

"Hey, Inuyasha. Can you drop me and Kagome off at the pet store? My mom told me to get a pet, because I need to learn some responsibility."

"Sure, Sango. Do you want us to wait for you?"

"Sure, if you like."

"Alright. Hold on a sec.."

Inuyasha pulled up in front of the parking lot, and stopped the car.

"We'll be right here if you need us!"

"Alright…"

Sango and Kagome hopped of the car, and entered the pet store.

"Hello, ladies. May I help you?" A young man, about the same age as them, stepped up to them. 'My name is Hojo, and welcome to Pets Galore. Is there anything that you are specifically looking for today?"

"No, we're just browsing."

"Alright then. I'll be at the front if you need me."

"Ok, Hojo. C'mon, Kagome!"

Sango took Kagome's hand and led her to the back, where all the small puppies, and kittens, were kept. "Here, kitty kitty kitty…"

"Why a cat, Sango?"

"Because dogs are smelly. And because cats are cuter."

"Alright."

"Aww…you adorable thing!"

Sango picked up an unusual cat that had 2 tails, and fire-red eyes.

"Sango…"

"What, Kagome. Its so CUTE!"

"Are you taking that one?"

"Yes…"

"Why that one?"

"Because."

"Answer me, Sango."

"I just really like this one, it feels, well, like the one that I should have!"

"Alright then."

Sango and Kagome walked up to the counter. "Hey, Hojo, I'd like this please." Sango motioned to the cat.

"Alright. That will be $2.00, and I need you to sign some papers."

Sango quickly signed the papers and paid the two dollars. Hojo smiled, "Have a nice day!"

Quickly, Sango walked out of the store, with Kagome and her new cat in tow.

"Feh. Took you long enough." Inuyasha took one look at the cat Sango was holding. "Nice cat." He smirked.

"Thanks. I'm gonna name it Kirara!"

"Aww, Sango. That's a really cute name!" Kagome piped up. Can I see Kirara?"

"Alright…" Reluctantly, Sango handed over her new cat. Kagome petted it a couple of times, and gave it back to Sango.

* * *

Here is the long awaited seventh chapter, sorry its so late..  
But like i said...I was buried under homework.  
Sorry! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Enter, Naraku! 

First, I thought that I would clear a couple things up.

Kilala cost 2 bucks because she's special. LOL…I just made it that way.

Please don't flame me.

and for all the people who are wondering about Naraku, he makes his appearance drum roll in this chapter.

The Next Day

"Classes in the morning, a basketball tournament in the afternoon. Great…" Kagome sighed as she got up and headed out the door.

"Listen, Kagome…Can you take Souta to school again?"

"Sure, Mom…I'll do it. SOUTA! HURRY UP!"

"Coming, Sis…"

"Listen, Mom. We're having a school basketball tournament, so I might not come home at the usual time, OK?"

"Sure, Kagome. Just remember that you have a ten thirty curfew!"

"Alright, I'll be back by ten."

"Souta! Hurry up and go with your sister!"

"COMING!"

Kagome and Souta hopped into Kagome's car and they drove off. Kagome quickly drove off and dropped Souta off, then went and found a parking space for her own car.

"Sango!"

"Hey, Kagome. Ready for the big game today? We're playing Team E, which beat Team C. I've heard that they're really tough…" Sango chattered on and on, while Kagome yawned and kind of zoned out on Sango.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes. "Umm...about the Kikyo thing, i'm sorry...Here these are for you."

Inuyasha held out a boquet of white roses and a box of chocolates.

Kagome sighed. "You're really, really sweet, Inuyasha. You're forgiven!"

"Really?"

"Yes..." Kagome gave him a hug.

Inuyasha stood rooted on the spot. Heart thumping, Kagome was dragged away by Sango and led to her locker.

"What was that all about? I thought you hated him!" Sango poked Kagome in the arm.

Kagome mumbled something. Inside her brain, she wanted to yell it out to Sango that she loved Inuyasha.

"Excuse me?"

"I think that I'm in love..."

Inuyasha's locker

Inuyasha, talking with his older brother, about dates and such like, bumped into a tall teen with a mop of dark black hair.

"You bumping into me, punk?" The taller boy grabbed Inuyasha with one hand and slammed him against his locker. "My name's Naraku, Don't mess with me."

Naraku let Inuyasha drop to the group. Kikyo, seeing as her 'inu-chan' was beaten up by this new boy, Naraku, gasped. Then she ran up to Naraku.

"Be my boyfriend?"

* * *

I'm sorry, i had to let Inu get kinda beat up. However, because he's a hanyou, he didn't get hurt the slightest. 

I'm tired, its late, i'm gonna sleep. Oh yeah, don't forget to review! AND, please don't flame me.


End file.
